Call of the Night
by Ranmano1fan
Summary: Lemony Fresh story. Afraid this might get pulled from this site, but I'll put it up anyway. Ranma&Akane alone one night together. Reedited due to some reviews.


**Ranma 1/2 Fanfic: Call of the Night **

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2. The character's names and the like belong to the great Rumiko Takahashi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One night, Akane awoke with an urge. This feeling she has had before. Not a call of nature, but a call of the night. For much of the last two years she has been able to satisfy this urge. But in the past few months, the urge has gotten stronger. She knows this and has been dreading the day when she could no longer appease the growing desire inside of herself. She realizes she won't be able to sleep unless the urge is subdued. She decides it is time for some help.

Removing herself from her bed, she walks over to her door thinking, 'I have no choice.'

Opening the door, Akane sticks her head out to see if either of her sisters were awake. Coming out into the hall, she shuts her door behind her with the slightest click. Heading towards the stairs, the urge was growing stronger still. Fear that the feeling would overwhelm her, she hurried down the stairs, making her way to the spare bedroom. She slides the door open an inch and looks in on Ranma as he slept the night away. He looked so peaceful and serene she almost felt bad about asking for his help. Then again, who said anything about asking?

Akane slid the door completely open and walked in. Closing the door, the girl was glad the boy's father had moved back in with his wife. Standing at the doorway to the room, she could feel the urge bubbling up inside of her. Before she moved, she slid her hands down her body to her waist and slowly began lowering her pajama pants to the floor. Removing her feet from the pajama bottoms, she tosses them aside.

Now in her panties, Akane made her way to Ranma's side. Sitting on her knees, she starts pulling the covers off the boy's sleeping body, doing so without waking him. She then places one hand on his chest and feels his heart play its rhythmic pulsating beat. Moving her hand to his waist, she began to roll his tank top up over his abs and pectoral muscles. Next she moved her hand up and down his chest and abs, outlining every groove between his well sculpted muscles. Feeling something moving on his chest, Ranma slowly opened his eyes.

Looking at Akane's face with that sultry look in her eyes made him a little uneasy. "Akane-" he said before she placed a finger on his lips and shushed him quiet.

'What is she doing?' thought the boy as she replaced her finger with that of her lips, kissing him ever so gently.

Following her example, he kissed her back as their mouths opened and their tongues began to dance back and forth. Still holding onto the kiss, Akane moves over him and sits on the boy's lap. Breaking the kiss for a moment, she rolls his tank top over his head and throws it to the side. She then unbuttons her pajama top and drops it next to them. The cold night air blows across their bare skin sending chills through their bodies.

He starts kissing her neck and she moans with pleasure as he worked his way down to her shoulder. The urge inside the girl is becoming unbearable, she can hardly contain herself. Ranma moves his hands around her back and begins unfastening her bra. Sliding it off, the boy takes the bra and tosses it near the door. Kissing her cheek, he moves down her neck and across her breasts all the while she continues to moan with each kiss.

Turning her onto her back, he places her head on his pillow and he kisses her on the lips. Sitting on his knees, he starts kissing down her chin, along her chest to her stomach, stopping close to her panties. Using his thumbs, he playfully teased the straps before sliding them off. Leaving them draped on one foot, she kicked the panties away. The girl sits up, moving her hands down his chiseled chest. They share another open-mouthed kiss as she slides her hands into his boxers.

He groans slightly when she grabs hold and gives his rod a tug. She moved her hands to his hips and slid the boxers to the boy's knees, exposing his hardening manhood to the world. Removing his shorts, Ranma lowers Akane to the floor again and he begins to lick one of her breasts while caressing the other with his hand. Arching her back, she rubs her hands through his hair, moaning a little louder. Wrapping a hand around his pigtail, she interrupts his actions by tugging his head up towards hers.

Looking into her eyes, Ranma saw a face looking back at him that said, "Take me."

Another open-mouthed kiss and the girl placed her knees against the boy's hips as his fully erect rod slowly made its way to her moist nether region. Inching it in past her delicate folds, both of them moaned as their hips made contact. Ranma's member slid up and down, entering and exiting her as the two teen's wave-like motions aroused feelings of heightened pleasure.

Putting his arms around her waist, he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him. Akane bounced up and down while her moans became more frequent. Reaching orgasm, she tilted her head back as her love juices flowed forth. Seconds later, Ranma stiffened and his hot seed filled her. Breathing heavy and their naked bodies pressed together, they held each other for a few moments. The urge inside the girl had been appeased, but it wanted more.

Slowly, Akane began moving again, sliding up and down the boy's still hardened manhood. Not to be left out, Ranma started to rock back and forth to coincide with her movements. Leaning back, she held herself up with her hands and brought one leg up and placed it on his shoulder. He began to delicately kiss her foot, then he noticed her actions.

Using her two hands and her other foot, she lifted herself off the ground. Standing on his knees, he followed her up, hoping it would help. It did. It allowed her to move the one foot on the ground, sliding it from the boy's one side to the other, thus rolling herself over, while he was still inside her. The feeling of his member turning one hundred eighty degrees while inside her was euphoric and sent waves of pleasure through her body. On her hands and knees, she was his for the taking.

Draping himself over her back, Ranma slowly thrusts his rod in and out, making sure the head remained inside. Wrapping one arm over Akane's breasts, the boy lifted her up again and she leaned back against him. While nibbling on her neck, he cupped her breasts in his hands, rolling them around. Raising her arms above her head, the only place she could think of for her hands was the back of his head.

Tilting her head back once more and moaning louder, Akane's love juices streamed out as she reached a higher orgasm than last time. A few seconds later, Ranma stiffened up again and released his seed, filling her some more. Sweat begun to glisten off their young bodies as they sat in silence, wrapped in each other's embrace. The urge was ebbing away, but it wasn't fully gone.

Getting on her knees, she lifted herself off of the boy. But before he could move, she turned around and grabbed his still rock hard member with one hand and she pushed Ranma onto his back with the other. With his rod at full salute, Akane crawled over to him with his manhood's head tracing a line from her breasts to her navel, until they were face to face.

Giving him another open-mouthed kiss, she quickly slammed her moistened womanhood down on top of him, covering his rod with her wet nether region, forcing both teens to moan with pleasure. Sitting straight up, she held him down and started hopping up and down a little faster than before. Ranma laid there rocking his hips while watching her breasts as they bounced along with her.

Feeling another orgasm coming and knowing the next moan she'd produce due to that orgasm would certainly wake up the entire house, she leaned forward and pressed her body against his and gave him one more open-mouthed kiss. He stiffened up once more at the exact time she reached the highest climax yet. She moans very loudly into his mouth as her love juices and his hot seed collided together.

Breathing very heavily, Akane kisses his pecs and places her head on his chest. Ranma wraps an arm around her and both teens drifted to sleep. The urge had been defeated.

When she awoke again, it was still dark out. Lifting herself off of the sleeping boy and removing his half-hard rod from her womanhood, she regretted the fact that if she went back to sleep, the two of them would need to explain to the family why they were found naked together. All of her moving around woke Ranma up. Gazing into each other's eyes, they shared one last kiss.

Pulling away, she said, "Thank you for helping me."

He responds, "Glad to do it."

He propped himself on one arm and watched her as she slipped on her panties and pajama bottoms. Holding her bra and top in her hands, she walked over to the door. Opening it slightly, she looked around the hallway to make sure nobody else was awake. Looking back at Ranma, Akane had expected him to have gone back to sleep, but he hadn't.

Smiling at him, she tells him, "I may need your help again."

Returning the smile, he replies, "Sure, anytime."

Then she walked out of his room and slid the door shut behind her.

'I guess I can't call her "sexless" now,' he thought, laying back down.

The End

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Writer's Notes: This story is not to be taken seriously. It was written to be like a Dojinshi; or a sex comicbook; not as something that might happen in the series.


End file.
